


A Time to Heal

by merryghoul



Series: tw100 drabbles [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: tw100, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh is hurt at work and Owen has to give her stitches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Heal

**Author's Note:**

> for [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/127105.html?thread=27463553#t27463553) and tw100's reverse fandom challenge for 1987's Beauty & the Beast ("A Time to Heal")

Tosh was in the medical bay awaiting the removal of shrapnel in her arm.

"Are you nervous, Tosh?" Owen asked. 

Tosh nodded.

"Don't be. You'll only feel a sting when I clean the wound."

Owen removed the shrapnel. He also put a few stitches in her arm.

"You can open your eyes now."

Tosh opened her eyes. Owen pointed to the wound.

"I'll need to take the stitches out in a few weeks. If you feel any pain, let me know as soon as you can, okay?" 

"I will. And thank you, Owen."

Owen squeezed her hand. "You're welcome, Tosh."


End file.
